Lose The Blindfold
by Gosangoku
Summary: If Sora’s with me, he can be my light. And no matter what happens, I’ll always protect that light… and maybe, just maybe… he can help me see through the darkness again. — RikuSora.


It was dark. Not that that wasn't normal though; it was always dark. He couldn't see anything apart from the shadowy darkness that surrounded him constantly, even after being rescued from the darkness. Nothing was light enough to make him see again… nothing.

"Riku!" a jovial but slightly frantic and worried voice called, effectively snapping him out of his depressing thoughts.

The silver-haired male raised his head in acknowledgment but didn't respond to his friend's call. The girl jogged up to him wearing a frown of concern.

"Riku, could you go and find Sora? We're celebrating!" she declared joyfully.

Riku let a small smile slip onto his pale face but Kairi could see how empty it was. "Sure, Kairi," he replied quietly and coolly. He stood up and moved to go and locate his other friend. The redheaded girl's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, causing him to freeze.

"Riku," she said quietly. "You're not alone. You know that, right?" she said almost inaudibly.

Silence reigned momentarily. The only sounds were those of the waves crashing down onto the beach and muffled yells from inside where their other friends were partying.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Riku nodded and said, "Yeah. I know."

With that, he smoothly wrenched his arm out of the girl's grasp and reluctantly went to retrieve the martyr.

Kairi's lavender-bluish eyes dimmed in melancholy. Riku hadn't ever been the same entertaining and content boy he had been before the darkness had enveloped him. She couldn't really blame him, because she knew that the things he had done and witnessed had driven him to near-insanity. It was all thanks to Sora that he hadn't completely lost himself.

She clenched a hand over her heart and closed her eyes, pleading in her mind, _Sora… I know you've done a lot already, but… please, just one more time… make Riku happy_.

**O—o—O—o—O**

Aqua-green eyes roamed over the landscape and surveyed the stormy beach. He didn't really have any intention to search for Sora. It was always so difficult to be around him. After all, the brunet had rescued him from the darkness after everything Riku had put him through, and _Sora_ felt guilty!

_Damn Sora's hero complex…_ the silver-haired boy thought in irritation, but he couldn't help but feel proud of the boy's accomplishments. He also felt exceedingly grateful to the brunet. Hell, he had _saved_ him after all. And despite everything, Sora stuck by his side and always gave him that vibrant and naïve smile.

Riku had tried to apologise numerous times, but Sora always brushed it off and sent him another smile, declaring that there was nothing to forgive. Regardless of that, the silver-haired boy couldn't erase the guilt that was eating away at him. He wanted to make it up to Sora, but he also knew that it was impossible to compensate after what had occurred.

Sighing, Riku ran a hand through his silky-smooth hair and looked up abruptly when he heard sniffling. Curiosity getting the better of him, Riku warily emerged from the trees but froze at what he realised was there. It was Sora's aura—that pure one that was always so blissful. Now, however, it was so poignant and cheerless. It tore Riku's heart apart.

"Sora…" he said almost inaudibly.

The brunet addressed let out a loud gasp of surprise. He whirled around with wide azure eyes. He sniffed again and hastily wiped his eyes before saying, "Oh, hey, Riku! Hehe, I probably look like an idiot, huh? Oh! Sorry! You… can't see me… erm…" the boy swallowed thickly. "Sorry, Riku." He finally apologised.

"You're such an idiot, Sora," Riku said affectionately and guiltily. He didn't move forward to comfort his friend. He was afraid he would only hurt him more. Upon noticing that Sors was befuddled, Riku sighed in aggravation and exasperation. "Sora, you… you saved me! After everything I've done… you…" he realised how hysterical he sounded and sucked in a deep breath.

The next thing he knew, small arms had wrapped themselves around his waist and Sora nuzzled his face into Riku's chest. "_You're_ the one being an idiot, Riku."

"So…ra…" the silver-haired boy whispered in astonishment. "What…?" he began.

"I've told you countless time already… it wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself! Stop it! Whenever I see you looking upset or guilty or… _something_ that's just so… _negative_… I… I always feel like crying! S—so just… just stop it, Riku…" the boy said, now shaking with barely contained sobs. "Please."

"Sora… you…" Riku began in shock before smiling tenderly and hesitantly wrapping his own arms around the smaller boy. "You're such a cry-baby," he chuckled softly.

Sora's head shot up. He looked astounded before Riku's words sunk in and he blushed, wiping away his tears again. "Sh—shut up, Riku! I am not a cry-baby!" he whined.

"Sure, sure," the silver-haired boy laughed. "Come on, Sora. We have to get back. Kairi was getting worried, and everyone wants us at the party. Plus, before I left earlier… I think Squall—sorry, _Leon_—was drunk and Cloud looked about ready to piss his pants," he burst out laughing. "And you should have _seen_ Roxas's face when Axel came onto him! He looked _horrified_!"

"R—Riku! Don't say such things," Sora said, but his voice was full of mirth. Riku grinned back at his friend and grabbed his hand before dragging him back to the party.

_Maybe… I'll be able to get out of the darkness… if Sora's with me, he can be my light. And no matter what happens, I'll always protect that light… and maybe, just maybe… he can help me see through the darkness again_.

With that promising thought, the two entered the fray of a party. Both boys smiled, feeling warmth and joy overflow inside of them once they saw all of their friends gathered around and having fun. They were soon crowded around by their friends, who were all laughing and smiling, and… they knew that as long as they were among friends, they were home.

**RikuSora—RikuSora—RikuSora**

**Gosangoku: —Blushes— Yeah, it was really cliché, but, you know… —clears throat— Anyway, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix. And Riku owns Sora's ass!**

**Riku: So true.**

**Roxas: Hey! You can't claim Sora as your own!**

**Sora: —Blinks in naïveté—**

**Cloud: …Well, since everyone's so **_**busy**_**... read and review…**

**Leon: Hurry up, Cloud. I'm not a very patient person.**

**Cloud: —Blushes and glares— Le**_**on**_**…!**


End file.
